One More Night - Portuguese Version
by Lala Riddle
Summary: A história do que pode vir a ser a última discussão de Sirius e Marlene. Baseada na música One More Night - Maroon 5.


**Nome da fic: One More Night**

**Shipper: Sirius Black/ Marlene McKinnon**

**Tipo: Oneshot**

**Classificação: T (palavrões perdidos por aí) **

**Universo: Alternativo**

**Disclaimer: Nenhum dos personagens me pertence, são todos da linda e maravilhosa J. . Só a Cheryl que foi minha criação. A fic foi inspirada na música One More Night - Maroon 5.**

_Para melhor entendimento da Cheryl, recomendo ler o capítulo 5 da minha fic "Quebrando Regras - Uma História dos Marotos"._

__Boa Leitura!

* * *

Marlene saiu do quarto pisando forte. Empurrou a porta com violência, e correu pelo corredor do pequeno apartamento, enquanto fechava o zíper da calça jeans.

-Marlene, volta aqui! - Sirius berrou, enquanto saia do quarto atrás da morena irritada, e fechava o botão da própria calça.

-Poupe-me Sirius! – ela falou, catando as roupas que estavam espalhadas pela sala.

-Por favor, Marly eu posso...

-Explicar?- ela perguntou, interrompendo-o e parando bruscamente de pegar as roupas pelo chão.

-Então explique-se, Black. – ela disse seca, pronunciando o "Black" num sussurro.

Por essa Sirius não esperava. Elas nunca me dão chance de explicar!, pensou. Como explicar um deslize? Um momento de tentação quando a namorada estava longe? Um pequeno erro, que não era pra ela ficar sabendo? Maldita hora que a Cheryl mandou um SMS.

Mas ao invés de responder Sirius ficou ali parado, do lado da morena, abrindo e fechando a boca sem pronunciar uma palavra sequer.

-Você não consegue enxergar o óbvio, não? – Marlene perguntou já devidamente vestida e num tom de voz mais calmo.

Novamente Sirius se manteve em silêncio. Não por querer que a namorada fosse embora, ou que ela terminasse com ele. Mas sim porque não sabia o que dizer.

Marlene virou as costas pra ele, e caminhou ainda pisando forte até a bancada que separava a sala da cozinha. Pegou sua bolsa, e começou a colocar o que estava espalhado pela bancada de volta pra dentro da mesma.

-Não dá mais Sirius. Não dá pra gente continuar junto. – ela finalizou parando o que estava fazendo e olhando o moreno nos olhos. Aqueles olhos cinzentos que ela tanto amava.

-E porque não dá mais? – Sirius perguntou, observando a morena voltar a guardar algumas coisas na bolsa.

Mas ela não respondeu. Continuou colocando coisas na bolsa com uma velocidade (e violência, pode-se dizer) impressionante.

-Marlene, eu te amo! – Sirius falou, segurando os pulsos dela repentinamente, para que parasse de arrumar suas coisas.

-Não parece – ela respondeu seca novamente.

-Mas que merda Marlene! Você não entende não é? – Sirius berrou, soltando o pulso dela e se afastando da morena.

-Não Sirius. Eu não entendo! – ela respondeu no mesmo tom de voz que ele – não entendo como alguém consegue cometer o mesmo erro duas vezes!

Sirius passou as duas mãos pelo cabelo, procurando uma resposta.

-Não foi culpa minha! Ela começou e... – ele disse, ainda procurando a maior maneira de explicar o incidente.

-Oh! Não foi sua culpa? – Marlene perguntou irônica.

-Não! Ela que veio pra cima de mim! – ele disse, tentando se justificar.

-Engraçado Sirius, a culpa nunca é sua. Acho que é por isso que você cometeu o mesmo erro duas vezes. – ela parou, e estreitou os olhos – mas acontece que eu não sou a idiota que vai perdoar duas vezes!

Dizendo isso, Marlene saiu pisando forte em direção ao banheiro, batendo a porta.

Sirius foi atrás dela. Não sabia o que dizer, ou o que fazer. Mas sabia que não podia deixa-la ir embora, de novo.

-Marlene sai desse banheiro! Vamos conversar! Uma relação de três anos não pode acabar em dois minutos! - Sirius disse, tentando tomar o controle da situação, que definitivamente não estava com ele.

-Três anos? Tem certeza Sirius?! - ela gritou de dentro do banheiro - Se não me engano, nossa relação é de apenas cinco meses!

Sirius não respondeu. Apoiou a cabeça na porta do banheiro e esperou que a garota continuasse.

Marlene, que estava recolhendo coisas suas, principalmente esmaltes que estavam no banheiro parou o que fazia, pra prestar atenção na reação de Sirius ao que ela ia dizer:

- Eu terminei com você, lembra? Quando você cometeu o primeiro "deslize". Isso interrompe a relação, Sirius. Zera a contagem. - ela respirou fundo, controlando as lágrimas que finalmente tinham resolvido aparecer. Não eram de tristeza. Uma parte sim, mas grande parte era de raiva.

Raiva de si mesma, por ter acreditado que ele poderia mudar, que ele estava arrependido. Raiva por ter dado uma segunda chance.

Silêncio. Era isso que ambos ouviam.

-Lene, eu sinto muito - Sirius disse baixinho.

Marlene arregalou os olhos, e derrubou o esmalte que segurava no chão, devido ao susto. Sirius Black pedindo desculpas? Não, isso não podia ser verdade. Desde que eles se conheciam ela nunca tinha visto ele realmente pedindo desculpas pra alguém que não fosse o Remo, o James, ou até mesmo o Peter. Ele provavelmente só estava querendo fazê-la voltar atrás. Sirius sempre fora muito orgulhoso, assim como ela o era.

Marlene, você não vai cair no joguinho dele, pensou.

Ela secou as lágrimas, porque ele não merecia ver como a fazia sofrer. Abriu a porta do banheiro e saiu como um furacão, atropelando o Sirius, que estivera encostado na porta.

-Isso não muda nada Sirius. – ela respondeu, se dirigindo até a sala.

-Como não muda?! – ele gritou, irritado. – Marlene, eu acabei de pedir desculpas aqui na sua frente! Como não muda?!

Novamente ela o ignorou.

- Você foi a única menina que conseguiu me manter por perto por mais de dois meses. Marly, você é minha única namorada oficial! – Sirius disse, com os punhos cerrados, claramente se controlando pra não quebrar nada no apartamento.

Merda Sirius, você não está melhorando em nada a situação, ele pensou.

-Tivesse pensado nisso antes de me trair! – ela berrou, novamente controlando as malditas lágrimas.

Marlene se controle. Ele não pode perceber o efeito maldito que ele tem sobre você.

Sirius ficou calado. Nada que ele dissesse ou fizesse a impediria de sair pela porta. Ele sabia disso, e ela também.

-Então porque você ainda não foi embora Marlene? – Sirius perguntou, invertendo bruscamente o jogo. Um jogo no qual duas pessoas que se amam disputam pra ver quem controla a briga.

Ela, que até agora estava apenas parada segurando a bolsa com os nós dos dedos brancos, abriu a boca num perfeito "o".

- O que você quer dizer com isso? – ela perguntou, sem medir as palavras. Óbvio que se ela soubesse o que estava dizendo não teria dito o que disse. Também é óbvio que o que ela disse só fez com que Sirius avançasse mais no tabuleiro desse turbulento jogo. Marlene tinha sido pega de surpresa.

- Eu quero dizer exatamente o que você entendeu. Se você me odeia tanto assim, se não me quer por perto de jeito nenhum, porque você ainda não saiu? Porque você está aí parada gastando voz e saliva numa discussão comigo? Não tem nada te impedindo de sair Marly, e você sabe disso. – pra completar o que ele disse, Sirius moveu os braços, indicando a direção da porta.

Ela continuou encarando-o, como se ele tivesse dito algo inaceitável. E ao invés de respondê-lo e iniciar uma nova discussão, ela apenas caminhou até a porta.

Se é isso que ele quer, é isso que ele vai ter. Sem que eu pense duas vezes, ela pensou.

Mas antes que Marlene completasse a jornada até a porta, Sirius percebeu que estava perdendo o jogo de novo. Ele tinha pensado que a psicologia reversa funcionaria, mas aparentemente a morena tinha virado o jogo, como sempre.

-Marlene, espera.

Ela girou nos calcanhares lentamente, se arrependendo a cada segundo por ter parado.

- O que você quer Black? – ela perguntou, com a voz mais seca que conseguiu produzir.

- Um beijo – ele respondeu simplesmente, pegando-a de surpresa.

Tudo que ele queria era um beijo, antes que ela fosse embora pela porta, sob chances de nunca mais entrar.

Marlene revirou os olhos, mas antes que ela pudesse realmente dar uma resposta, Sirius passou seu braço envolta da cintura dela, e juntou ambos os lábios.

Marlene relutou no começo. Afinal ela deveria estar indo embora. Era pra ela estar deixando ele pra trás, apagando-o da vida dela. Mas não. Ao invés disso ela estava ali, beijando-o. Mas o contato dos lábios dele, o calor, o cheiro dele não permitiram que ela simplesmente fosse embora. E ela só se deu conta do que realmente estava acontecendo quando sentiu a bolsa escorregando pelos dedos, e reparou que seus braços fizeram o já conhecido caminho para a nuca do moreno.

Quando ambos precisaram de ar, Sirius continuou segurando-a pela cintura, só pra evitar possíveis fugas.

-Sirius... – Marlene sussurrou, juntando todas as forças que ainda tinha pra dizer que tinha que ir embora.

-Sim? –ele perguntou, apertando o abraço.

Ela não queria sair dali. Era seu refúgio, o único lugar que sentia que estava completamente segura. Protegida de qualquer coisa. Sentia que nada poderia atingi-la. Que nada poderia deixá-la triste. O cheiro familiar de colônia Calvin Klein que estava presente naquele peito nú trouxe consigo milhares de lembranças. E com as lembranças veio o motivo pelo qual eles tinham brigado.

-Você disse só um beijo. – ela disse depois de um tempo, tentando se soltar dos braços dele.

- E você realmente acreditou? – ele perguntou rindo e apertando ainda mais os braços em volta dela.

-Sim, acreditei. –ela respondeu, não podendo evitar rir da própria estupidez.

Como eu não pensei nisso? Sirius Black é completamente previsível.

Marlene respirou fundo.

Não, as coisas não vão se concertar com um beijo. Marlene concentre-se. Você é orgulhosa o suficiente pra não o deixar pensar que pode te trair e ter o perdão assim, num segundo, ela pensou.

- Mas agora eu tenho que ir, Sirius. – ela disse, finalmente conseguindo se livrar dos braços fortes dele.

Marlene vestiu o casaco, já esperando que ele segurasse seu pulso a qualquer segundo. Mas não, nada aconteceu. Quando ela se virou pra porta, sua mão foi em direção à maçaneta, porém ela hesitou. E foi esse hesitar que mudou tudo.

-Marlene, por favor, fica. – ela ouviu a voz de Sirius dizer essas palavras.

Por dois segundos ela considerou ficar. Mas espantou esse pensamento tão rapidamente quanto o fez aparecer. Mas a raiva tomou conta dela novamente, quando se lembrou do motivo de estar indo embora.

-Não preciso ficar Sirius. A Cheryl está te esperando. Como estava escrito mesmo? Ah sim, - Marlene parou e respirou antes de continuar –"_Six, to aqui em casa te esperando hein?! Lembra do que a gente fez semana passada? Pois é, to muito afim de , da sua Cheryl." – _Marlene terminou de "reler" a mensagem que causou a briga, no tom mais sarcátisco possível.

-Marly, por favor! –Sirius disse, agarrando Marlene pelos braços, obrigando-a a encará-lo – O que aconteceu foi um acidente. Nunca vai acontecer de novo. Você estava viajando, e eu estava carente! – ele terminou.

-Eu estar viajando e você estar carente não justifica Sirius. – ela respondeu seca.

Mas ela não se virou, e ele não a soltou. Eles ficaram se encarando, um sustentando o olhar do outro, e ambos eram orgulhosos demais para desvia-lo.

O cheiro do cabelo dela, apesar de não estar tão perto assim, já estava inebriando Sirius.

-Marly, eu sei que você quer ficar, só é muito orgulhosa pra se deixar levar – Sirius sussurrou no ouvido da morena.

Marlene sentiu um arrepio percorrer seu corpo, ao sentir o hálito dele no seu rosto.

- Fazemos um acordo – Sirius continuou no ouvido dela – você fica só mais uma noite, e amanhã eu deixo você ir embora, por quanto tempo você quiser, ou aguentar longe de mim.

Marlene não pode evitar um sorrisinho.

Como ele consegue fazer piada numa hora dessas? Pensou.

Ela negou com a cabeça. Não poderia ceder ao Black.

-Ora vamos, Marly... – ele continuou, acariciando o rosto dela mesmo com ela se desviando – você cede uma noite, eu cedo deixando você ir amanhã.

O cérebro da Marlene gritava:

"Pare. Abortar missão. Você tem que ir embora. Não entregue a ele o que ele quer!"

Mas o cheiro dele, a respiração dele, os braços fortes segurando-a, a voz dele... Tudo que tinha a ver com Sirius Black fazia o coração dela dizer:

"Ignore seu cérebro. Só mais uma noite, Marlene. Depois você vai embora, e nunca mais volta se você não quiser. É só mais uma noite."

Marlene não conseguia mais aguentar. Por mais que sua mente não quisesse, seus lábios ansiavam pelos dele. E foi isso que ela fez, colou os lábios deles juntos, pelo que poderia ser a última vez. Mas naquele momento ela não se importava. Afinal, era só mais uma noite.


End file.
